The Devil's Love
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: Being too close with your target will weakened you, Athrun. Because you are too close to her, you are now in this mess. You are supposed to kill her, no to fall for her. Now, what are you going to do with your mess?
1. The Dazzling Night

Chapter 1 The Dazzling Night

_**The Devil's Love**_

Chapter 1 **The Dazzling Night**

"Please don't kill me…pl-…ea…se." A guy with navy blue haired guy was standing in the middle of many dead people. His emerald eyes were shining in the darkness. He was covered by blood, but it wasn't his blood. Quickly, he wore off his shirt and wore a new one that he brought. He walked out from the streets and put on his black eyeglasses.

"Yesterday, another murder happened on OAK Street. The investigators and the police are sure that it was _Vaughn the Phanto_, who had killed Kenji Asuka, Uzumi Yula Attha, Ulen Hibiki and Auxely Loussier. The investigators haven't identified the victim, but this time, the victim is more than one. They were sure of one thing that _Vaughn_ always acts at 7 o'clock. So they warned the civilians to be careful. Next is the clip of our interview with Yuna Roma Seiran, the head for these series murders."

"Whoever that _Vaugh,_ he or she is such a cruel person. I, Yuna Roma Seiran, will promise that I will catch this person soon." A guy with purple haired said that proudly.

"Catch me, huh?" smirked a guy with navy blue haired guy. He was watching TV news on his leaving room and sitting on his couch. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello, Athrun's speaking. Oh, it's you! Yeah, I've watched it. Funny, he say he's going to catch me, but I think he is stupid than donkey. What? Oh, okay, I'll move again tonight." Click. He closed his phone and then continued to watch the TV, this time his emerald eyes sadder than before.

XXX

"I can't believe he said such thing! I don't know why he could be the head!" shouted a young lady with blonde hair, who was sitting on her couch and watching the same news, which was watched by the navy blue haired guy at the same time.

There was another guy with auburn hair, who chuckled when hearing her said like that. He was making another pancake for the breakfast.

"Kira, why don't you be the head, huh?" asked that young lady more.

The auburn hair, Kira, chuckled and put the pancake on the plate. He called the young lady to eat. The young lady turned off the television and stood up. Soon they were gathered together in the dining room.

"I wonder how many times, you've asked me about that, Cagalli?"

The young lady shook her head as she forgot that she had asked him about this before, which was actually she knew and just pretended to forget.

Once again, Kira chuckled. He stroke Cagalli's blonde hair and smiled softly to her.

"If I be the head, you will be alone and I could not let you be alone after _that incident_, understand?" Cagalli lied on his shoulder and recalled the past memory, which was sad and unbearable. Kira pull her closer and put his head on her.

"Kira."

"What?" asked Kira.

"You are heavy, you know?" shouted Cagalli. Kira chuckled and quickly took off his head.

Cagalli took her plate and ate the pancake. She praised Kira's pancake and said it was really delicious. Kira thanked her and they ate the pancake in cheerfulness.

"So, what is your job now Kira?" asked Cagalli suddenly. Didn't know why, Cagalli saw Kira's face became sadder and knew she asked the wrong question, she quickly changed the topic, but Kira answered that.

"My job? I help that bastard Yuna!" shouted him suddenly in annoyance tone. Cagalli burst into a big laugh.

"Cagalli!"

"Ahahaha…I'm sorry, because you are ahahaha…funny!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Seriously, I thought you were sad just now, but I didn't know you can be ahahaha…"

"Cagalli!"

"Should we continue our breakfast now?" asked Cagalli to change the topic. They continued to eat again.

After the breakfast time, Kira went out for work and Cagalli stayed at home. She switched on the television and watched another new that also told the same one. She watched in emptiness. Her amber eyes filled with hatred and sadness. Soon, tears rolled down from her beautiful amber eyes.

"I feel pity for whoever you are, _hit man_. Maybe, you are lonelier than I am."

XXX

The navy blue haired guy, Athrun Zala, was walking on the street. He was wearing a white t-shirt covered with the unbuttoned beige shirt, dark blue jeans and wore black eyeglasses. Every girl was watching over him since he was too attractive. He ignored them and continued walk to his place. Suddenly he bumped into a guy with auburn hair.

"I'm sorry." Athrun apologized quickly.

"No, it supposed to be me who said sorry." The auburn haired, who was none other than Kira, apologized to Athrun. He looked to his wristwatch and figured out he has run out of time, he apologized once more and dashed quickly.

"He must be one of the investigators, but I wonder what his name is." Athrun watched Kira from behind and walked again after he could not see him anymore.

XXX

After bored to watch, Cagalli turned off the television and went to the freezer to find something to eat. She found out there was nothing left except the pancake, which was left from the breakfast just now. She sighed, she went upstairs and took her jacket since it was cold outside. She prepared to go, but she must have the permission from Kira first, so she called him.

"The number you are calling out of service, please call again later or pres to leave message and press (AN : I'm sorry if it's wrong) CLICK." It seems that Kira was really busy, so she decided to send message to him.

To : OverProTecTive BroTher

Hey, since I can't call you and I'm in a bit hurry, so I would like to tell you that I'm going out to buy some food because we are OUT OF STOCK and I mean really empty, so I need to go out quickly.

PS: I will hear your complain later and for sure, I will switch off my phone so you can't call me.

With then she opened the door and let the freezing air through her skin to her bones and fresh herself.

After all, it was maybe the third time for this year for her to go outside to have a fresh air, because Kira was too overprotective about her. She couldn't blame him since she knew he did that because he is afraid of losing her. However, she thought that there will be no problem for her, besides it was just daily shopping right?

XXX

_6.50 p.m._

Cagalli ran heavily and quickly that she lost some air. She breathed heavily, she blamed that the cashier was too slow and really careless. She thought maybe it was his first time, so he was like that. She couldn't blame him at all, in fact, she felt sorry for him.

Funny is, she help him to serve another customer, he was really thankful to her about that. Realizing it was almost the time where Kira usually goes home, 6.30 p.m. she excused herself and went back home. The cashier kept thanking her, Cagalli just smiled to him and went back.

Now here she is, walking in the street in hurry and almost ran out of breath. She was taking some air and stopped in front of one small street. She saw a purpled haired guy who she recognized was Yuna Roma Seiran and he wasn't alone, he was with another navy blue haired guy. He looked gorgeous, but something made him suspicious like his black eyeglasses.

"I wonder if he still can look through those black eyeglasses. Gee, he is strange indeed, wearing black eyeglasses in this night."

Feeling curious, Cagalli followed them slowly and since Kira had taught her the lesson to be what called _spy_. It was the first time in her whole life that she thanked Kira for teaching her that kind of lesson. She followed them unnoticeably.

XXX

_06.57 p.m._

"It's almost the time." Athrun said as he watched his watch. Yuna, who had been followed him, because he said that he knew something of _Vaughn the Phantom_, was confusing with what he said.

"What do you mean? So, what information do you get about that _Vaugh_? You say you know him just now right? So, who is he or she?"

"She?" Athrun looked at him and laughed loudly.

"He is me, you moron." Athrun smirked and within a second Yuna's throat was cut by something sharp and blood burst out from his throat. Yuna fainted in that moment, Athrun smiled to him and took out the card which, written :

_Night is the greatest creation of fear_

_Night is the best condition to lose your life…_

_Night is the time for the darkness to take over…_

_My name is Vaughn, Vaughn the Phantom_

_And shall the fear begin…_

Athrun has written that before killing his victim and like usual, he put it beside his victim's body, which was Yuna's. Tonight, he has done his job earlier than usual, because the victim was too weak. Athrun killed him, not because he feared of him being caught by Yuna, but it disgusted Athrun to see Yuna around when he did his job. What he didn't know, there was a blonde haired girl, who saw that clearly. She couldn't bear the scene, she screamed and that made Athrun startled. He dashed to the source and hit her from behind. When he was about to kill her, he heard someone's tap. Didn't want to take any risk, he quickly jumped and went away. But, before that, he had put a poison through her neck.

XXX

Kira was walking to his home after having done his job when he suddenly a girl's screamed loudly. He dashed quickly, afraid that it was another murder from _Vaughn the Phantom_.

At there, he found a guy, who was Yuna Roma Seiran and not far from him a blonde haired girl fainted, he was so surprised to find out the blonde haired girl was none other than Cagalli. Tears rolled down from his amethyst eyes as he moved closer to her and carried her slowly. He cried out loudly.

"Uh…Ugh…" He quickly moved his eyes to Cagalli and found out she was still breathing. He was grateful for knowing Cagalli still alive. He cried out as he hugged Cagalli and called for back up.

XXX

_The phantom lives in the darkness…_

_So shall the light ray the darkness…_

_Shall they find a new path_

_That can bring the happiness_

_The phantom lives in the darkness_

_That he didn't realize there still a light in this world_


	2. Next Moves part 1

_**The Devil's Love**_

Chapter 2 **Next Moves part 1**

Athrun was watching the television to fill up the time and he was surprised to see the news telling that the girl, who saw him last night, was alive.

"Today's news, another murder happened yesterday and the victim is Yuna Roma Seiran, the head of these investigators, but, what more surprising is that another victim was found too, but she was alive! Luckily, Kira, one of these investigators found her on time so she could be safe. However, the murderer has put a poison through her neck that made her blind or how Kira was told by the doctor."

"OH crap! I gave the wrong poison!"

"How surprising to find out that the victim, who survived was Kira's twin sister, Cagalli Alstroemeria! And now, the big question is will Cagalli recognize _Vaughn the Phantom?_ Another question is who will take Yuna's position to investigate this _Vaughn the Phantom?_ Rumors say, Kira is the only one that has the qualified to take Yuna's position. But, in condition like this, will Kira be able to catch _Vaughn the Phantom?_ Here is another clip of our interview with Kira Hibiki."

"So, Kira, what are you going to do next?" asked one of the interviewer.

"I am going to catch that _Vaughn the Phantom _for sure!"

"Kira, there was a rumor says that it was supposed to be you at Yuna's position at the first, but you refused it, is it right?" Kira thought for a while then nodded.

"Ah, I remember I refused it."

"WHY?"

"Personal reason."

"Then, will you take Yuna's position now?" Kira nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah sure, because I want to catch that _Vaughn_. Listen, _Vaughn_, I know you are watching this and I've warned you. This time, your enemy, isn't Yuna, the head that maybe you called his mind is as stupid as donkey's, but I am different. I am the one that capable to against you."

"That's the end of our news. Thank you for your CLICK"

Athrun turned off the television. Somehow, he felt happy because there was someone that he can against with, but a sad and disappointed feeling not far from that too, also a little fear.

Kring….Kring… Athrun took the phone.

"Hello, Athrun's speaking. Oh, yeah, I've watched it. Sorry, what? Oh, okay. I'll make sure she will be fine. No problem, no need to worry. I never fail to do such thing. What? You say I fail because I didn't kill her at first place? I knew it, but listen! I can't hear her and can't sense her. Maybe she is one of these investigators. If it is so, I'll need to be extra careful next time. Okay, no worry! What? You want me to retire for a moment? Ah, yeah sure, okay, no problem!" Click, Athrun closed the phone and his face looked not satisfied with the conversation.

Of course, he wasn't, he was told to retire from his job and can get back his job after making sure that the girl was no worry anymore, but something said it wasn't bad. After all, he wanted some rest too, because these recent nights he used to kill many people and usually after he killed those persons, he prayed for forgiveness. He wanted to quit this job, but he can't, he must do this whether he likes it or not, because…

"Argh, crap! How couldn't I notice she was at there in the first place? So, I don't have to do such thing. Argh, I need to disguise to someone that can get close enough with them. I hope I can think of one." He sighed and stood up, he walked to his bedroom and laid himself on his bed and closed his eyes, but he didn't go to sleep.

XXX

Kira and a guy were walking into a meeting room. The guy showed Kira the meeting room to meet his crews for these investigators. Looks like the investigators have been prepared this team to investigate about _Vaughn_ behind Yuna and since Kira had agreed to join them, he instantly became the leader. Of course, that will make a controversial with some of the crews, but Kira said he could get that through. There were just 5 persons in this team included Kira, because they said if too many of them, their moves will be harder. Kira nodded hearing the explanation from the guy.

He was now standing in front of the meeting room, he didn't knock anymore instead he opened it loudly. He walked inside and scanned every of them, as he remembered about the data that he had read before. The guy, who had accompanied him to come here, permitted himself to be dismissed.

There were 4 persons in the room, two people or a couple were sitting, the other was standing at the corner of the room and the last was standing behind Kira because Kira had went to the table, which was located in the center.

The two people, who were sitting, were a young blonde lady and a black hair guy. The girl was putting her head on the guy's shoulder. That scene reminded Kira about yesterday incident when Cagalli did that.

Quickly he changed his view and now he saw a light blue haired guy was standing at the corner of the room. He crossed his hand in front of his chest and rested himself on the wall. He closed his eyes and when he sensed that Kira was watching over him, he opened his eyes. His blue eyes showed some honor, respect, anger and hatred.

Kira knew there was another guy again in that room, but he didn't care too much. He opened his mouth.

"I know you have known about me."

"Yeah, who didn't know about you? You are the guy, who was really confident to say that you can catch this _Vaughn_. So, do you have any idea to catch him?" asked the guy with silver hair, who was just now standing behind Kira. He was walking towards Kira and took a sit beside the couple. The blonde haired girl put back her head and watched Kira. Everyone now staring at him and were waiting for his answer.

"I haven't finished my speech yet you have interrupted me, Yzak Joule, son of Henry Joule right? You are also one of the greatest spies. You are always working with your partner, Dearkka Elthman, but because of his condition that happened when you are investigating about _Vaughn_, so you must work alone. You are here also to catch that _Vaughn_ because you thought it was _his_ fault after all, right?" (AN: I didn't know the parents name for some character, so I make it, please forgive me and no FLAMES please, I beg you T.T)

"I see you have read the data real well." Yzak smirked to him.

"Okay, I don't have to say all of your data now, I just want all of you introduce me about you and tell me your nickname or should I give you one?" smirked Kira. The blonde lady chuckled.

"You are funny though you're smart. Anyway, my name is Stellar Loussier, daughter of Auxely Loussier, the fourth victim of these serial murders. Just call me Stellar, but for investigation or spying, my nickname is _Magenta_, that's the color of my eyes." Kira nodded. The person beside her introduced himself too.

"My name is Shinn Asuka, I am son of Kenji Asuka, the very first victim of these serial killers. Just call me Shinn and my nickname in investigation is _Ruby_."

The last one was the light blue haired guy, but instead of introducing himself, he walked to Kira.

"What makes you think that we will help you?" Yzak, Stellar and Shinn smirked wickedly to that question. This guy was testing Kira and what he will do next is up to Kira's answer.

"And what makes you think I need your help?"

"Wh-What? Isn't you, who gathered us here?" Kira shook his head and smirked.

"Nah, it's Andrew, who insisted me to use all of you. Besides, I don't think you are suit for this job anyway, Auel Neider. I remember you, you are the son of the last victim before Yuna, right? Elia Neider, your mother was walking on that street with some of her bodyguards and unfortunately she met _Vaughn_ in purpose or not." Auel glared at him and his left hand grabbed his collar while his right hand made a fist and wanted to punch him.

"What do you want to do? Punch me? Like you can do one, Auel." mocked Kira to Auel.

"You-"

"Stop it Auel!" ordered Yzak. Auel sighed and took back his hand.

"Why? You scared of me Auel?" asked Kira to Auel while Auel has walked a few steps from him. Auel faced Kira and glared at him.

"Nothing makes me scare!"

"Interesting, you're all pass." Kira said with a big smile on his face.

"What?" startled Auel. He didn't understand with what Kira had said just now.

"I said you are all pass."

"You are the one testing us?" asked Shinn and a bit smile showed on his face. Kira nodded.

"Then you are lying about you didn't need us just now right?" Stellar stated.

"Nah, it's right, I didn't need your help at all, but since Andrew insisted me to use you, then I have no choice anymore, have I?" Although Auel angry with him just now, he smiled and maybe he _likes _this his new leader.

"Looks like, you are more interesting than we thought. My name is Auel Neider, since you have known me that much I don't have anything to say. Just call me _Blue Eyes_ when we are investigating. Ah, for addition, just call _Silver_ for Yzak's nickname, right Yzak?" winked Auel to Yzak.

"Ah." Yzak nodded as he crossed his hand in front of his chest.

"Okay, but before that, I need to give you a new nickname." Everyone shocked and asked why. Kira answered with a smile, "Because your nicknames are easily be identified, for example Yzak's nickname is Silver. If one of the enemies hears of that code or nickname, he will try to search a guy with silver hair, silver eyes or maybe his favorite color, so I need to make you a new nickname that doesn't suit you at all. Think of something that doesn't suit you at all NOW! I give you 5 minutes, if you haven't thought any, I'll give you one."

"What about you?" asked Shinn.

"What about me? He has known me from the television, everyone knows, so, why should I need one? Okay, I'll think of something too then."

They all soon remained in silence thinking of their new nickname, Auel was walking to the corner of the room rested himself on the wall, crossed his hand and closed his eyes. Yzak still crossed his hand and closed his eyes too. Stellar sat without making any movement. Shinn put one of his hands under his chin and thought.

Kira still standing and widening his hand on the table and closed his eyes to concentrate.

'_What is the best nickname for them?' _thought Kira in his mind.

"Before then, what is our team name then?" asked Shinn suddenly and broke the silence.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Yzak back to Kira.

Kira thought for a while and smiled then said, "Archangel."

"The important angel, huh?" smirked Yzak. "Sounds good to me. Looks like you have thought of it quite well."

Kira smiled, everyone nodded and smiled back to Kira. They had agreed about him being leader and the name of their team.

"Now, have you all thought one?" They all nodded.

"Shinn?"

"Call me _Impulse _(AN: Since I have no idea for the nickname I used their GUNDAM name, however I forgot about Yzak's, Stellar's and Auel's GUNDAM. I remember Stellar and Auel, but I don't know whether they right or not. Hope they are right XD) then."

"Call me _Gaia_." Stellar smiled. Yzak opened his eyes and looked to Kira, "Call me _Duel_."

Auel opening his eyes slowly and walked then took a seat opposite Yzak closed to Kira and faced him.

"And Call me _Abyss_."

"Good, and from now on call me _Freedom_ when we are in work, got it?" Everyone nodded. Next is, Kira was explaining his plan to them.

XXX

_Night is the greatest creation of fear_

_Night is the best condition to lose your life…_

_Night is the time for the darkness to take over…_

_My name is Vaughn, Vaughn the Phantom_

_And shall the fear begin…_

_**to be continued**_

* * *

**So, how is it? Thanks for review. I am really glad that you like the next chapter, hope you'll like this too. Please review for me if you like, thanks for reading XP**

**Actually the first, I want to use a new nickname for them using a **_**real **_**namesake, but I think Kira in my story will say like this :**

"**I can't let you all use innocent person name just for this investigation." **

**So, that's why I use their GUNDAM name. Moreover, I didn't know what again to use for their nickname.**

**I reupdated this again, because I want to change something. **

**And yes, I thought that this chapter almost like in Death Note, but I DIDN'T USE Death Note's idea for my story.  
See you in the next chapter, which I've made.  
This chapter supposed to be 6 ½ pages, but since it is too much, I made it into 2 chapters so here is some of the clip for the next chapter.  
**

_**Next Chapter**_

_Athrun went to see Cagalli and found no one. He thought it was a trap, is it?  
__  
When he was meeting Cagalli, another murder was happening using Vaughn name.  
_

_Who was that this new Vaughn?  
_

_Is he part of Athrun's comrades?_**  
**


	3. Next Moves Part 2

_**The Devil's Love**_

Chapter 3 **Next Moves part 2**

_17.59_

A guy with navy blue hair, Athrun, was walking in the hospital, wearing a red shirt with unbuttoned beige t-shirt, which was different beige t-shirt from yesterday because yesterday t-shirt had covered with Yuna's blood and was in laundry. He was bringing a bouquet of white roses then he asked the customer service of Cagalli's room and said he was his friend. The officer said Cagalli is in VIP room 190.

He walked slowly. He thought that how could that Kira guy could afford this much for Cagalli? Maybe it was from the office's fund since Cagalli is the precious witness. The only person who had seen him and ALIVE! But it will not long because he would make sure that this Cagalli couldn't see anymore or couldn't speak anymore or maybe will sleep forever in a _peace_ dream.

Cagalli's room was located in 4th floor and the location was almost in the corner. Athrun had thought of idea to get into Cagalli's room without her being suspicious about him. When he was in front of the room, he took a deep breath. He forced to open the door and he saw no one. He thought _'Where is she for exact? Could this be a trap? Or maybe has she gone out?'_ But suddenly he saw there was a young blonde lady with a bandage on her eyes. She was walking out from the toilet and alone, she didn't want any help from the nurse, who was behind her.

XXX

_18.14_

"I said I don't need your help!" shouted Cagalli. The nurse looked worried, but still she didn't walk away, instead she still accompanied her.

Athrun, on the other hand, walked a little far from them and tried to look like a lost person. The nurse noticed him and asked him, "Where are you going Sir?" Athrun didn't say anything, he shook his head.

"I want to see my friend's sister, but I didn't know her name or her room's number."

"Kira?" asked Cagalli.

"Oh, so you are Kira's sister?"

"You know Kira?" asked Cagalli curiously. She walked inside the room and pleased him to come. She shouted the nurse to go out and didn't come back until she called her back. The nurse dismissed herself and there were just two of them.

'_At least I can come in without her being suspicious to me at all. I wonder why this girl has no suspicious at me. Hasn't it crossed in her mind that maybe I am __**Vaughn?**__ Does she really believe that I'm not __**Vaughn**__?'_

"So, you say you know my brother, Kira? Who are you?" Athrun shook his head and got off from his mind.

"No, I didn't know your brother, I just know him from the news."

"But you say just now…" Athrun interrupted her and smirked although she couldn't see it, she could feel that he did something.

"Stop whatever you are doing now!" warned her. Athrun chuckled.

"You are funny. Anyway, just now I didn't say I want to see Kira's sister, but my friend's sister right and when you say Kira, I assumed you are his sister. For addition, I know you are the victim that still alive all from the television."

"The news showed too much. Now, even a guy that I don't know, know me, huh?"

"My name is Athrun Zala, Cagalli Alstroemeria. It's an honor to meet you." _'again'_ continued him in his mind.

"Yeah, me too, although I don't know you. Hey, do you bring something with you? It smells good, is it flowers?" asked Cagalli. Athrun chuckled and gave her the bouquet of the white roses and she smelled them.

"What a nice flower, it must be white roses, my favorite!" Athrun startled. _'How can she know the color of this flower if she can't see?'_

"Ah, sorry, is it right?"

"Ah, yeah, it is white roses."

"Yappari, I know it, I really like this flower that I can really remember its smell."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because it is white or maybe because the meaning? I don't know for sure. Hehehe…Ah, I should give back to you." Cagalli wanted to give back to Athrun, but Athrun refused it and shook his head, although he knew that Cagalli wouldn't see it.

"I can't, it's your present for your friend's sister."

'_Yeah, and it is you Cagalli.' _thought him in his mind.

"Nah, it's okay, besides, I don't know if white rose is her favorite and I think she will be fine if I gave this to the person, who really likes roses. A person likes you, Cagalli." He whispered on Cagalli's ear and made Cagalli's blush.

"Th- Thank you. It's been a long time since Kira gave me this." She smiled to him gratefully. Athrun smiled back and inside he felt sad because later or soon he will kill this girl if this girl remembers him.

XXX

_18.50_

Kira was walking fast, in fact, he was running. He had been told by the officer that a guy was searching for Cagalli just now and he was afraid that it might be _Vaughn_. Maybe he _is_ targeting Cagalli since Cagalli is the only one that still _**alive**_ and he needed to shut her mouth off.

Kira dashed quickly and took a big breath when he was already in front of Cagalli's room. He opened the door slowly, he had prepared for the worst although he didn't want it to be happened. Instead of seeing Cagalli's blood, he saw Cagalli's smile. Kira saw Cagalli was laughing with a navy blue hair guy, who he remembered was the guy that he bumped into yesterday.

Cagalli noticed that there was Kira's smell, she smiled happily and got up from his bed that made Athrun's surprised and ran into Kira.

"Kira!" She hugged him. Kira hugged him back. Athrun saw them in sorry feeling.

"What brought you so long?" asked Cagalli, while still hugging Kira. Kira broke the hug and smile to her.

"My job, besides you know right this is not my time to get home, right?"

"I know, but you have promised me to visit me soon right?"

"Ah, I remember that."

"Almost forget, Kira, this is Athrun Zala. He is funny and really kind. He accompanied me while I was alone and waiting for you." Athrun nodded to him and Kira replied with another nod.

Kira helped Cagalli to get back to her bed and faced Athrun. Before that, Kira told Cagalli to go to sleep first because he wanted to take Athrun to the front. Cagalli nodded and reminded Kira to accompany her tonight, like usual. Kira smiled and kissed Cagalli's forehead.

Kira and Athrun were now standing in front of Cagalli's room and Kira looked angry and glared at Athrun suspiciously.

"Who are you?" asked Kira.

"My name is Athrun Zala."

"I mean, what do you want? Why do you want to see Cagalli? Are you _Vaughn?_"

"Hahahahaha…Kira, Kira, if I was, which I _isn't_, the _Vaughn_, I will not tell you my true identity and will not go to the victim room without any preparations. Besides, if I truly _am_ _Vaughn_, why I met her and talked with her? Why don't I kill her at the first place I found her right? I tell you something, I asked her room is to give her those white roses for her as a present from me and wished her to be alright."

"I see, but if I was, which I _isn't_, the _Vaughn,_ I will do the same as you do now, Athrun Zala." Kira smirked wickedly to him, but Athrun smiled back to him.

'_Looks like, he didn't stupid at all. I got good enemy for this and I'm sure it won't be boring for me from now on.'_

"I know you will say that, however, I am not _Vaughn the Phantom_. Can I ask you something?" Kira nodded suspiciously.

"If Cagalli is indeed your twin sister, why you have different family name? Hibiki? Isn't that the third victim of these serial murders?"

"Yeah? So what? We have different family name because we were separated when we were infant and I didn't want her to change her family name. Besides, she wants to use that too. Is there something wrong?" _'Yes, it is._' Athrun shook his head.

"Nah, nothing. But to remind you, I am not _Vaughn the Phantom_, I _._" Athrun was interrupted by a group of nurses, who were gossiping about the news.

"Have you seen the news? _Vaughn the Phantom_ has done another murder. He mentioned in his card, which he usually left beside the victim that he didn't care if Cagalli sees him and she still alive, he will still do the murders." One of the nurses opened the conversation. Athrun smirked. Kira watched and heard the conversation carefully.

"See, I am not _Vaughn the Phantom _you said just now." Kira still glared at him and soon sighed.

"I guess you are right. Sorry for guessing the wrong person." He tapped Athrun's shoulder and shook his hand.

"No, it's okay, if I were you, I would do the same too." Athrun turned around and walked quietly, he smiled wickedly to one of the nurses with long pink haired and she replied with a smile back.

Kira sighed, "It can't be helped. Tomorrow will be a hard day and looks like it isn't difficult to guess your next act, _Vaughn._" Kira smirked and walked back to Cagalli's room

XXX

After got back to his house, Athrun wore of his t-shirt and sat on the sofa. He turned on the television and watched the news.

"Tonight, another murderer happened on OWL Street. The victim has been identified, his name is Jeremy Audrey, a civilian guy, who had married and had no child. One of the investigators, who called himself _Abyss,_ is sure that this is not the same person who did that because the way to kill and the card that usually left by _Vaughn_ near the victim was different. It said :

_Darkness is the greatest creation of fear_

_Darkness is the end of the day…_

_Darkness is the way to make the light vanish forever…_

_My name is Vaughn, Vaughn the Phantom_

_And shall the fear begin._

That _Abyss _is sure it is different person who did today's murder and it means that this town has two great killers walking in the night. However, today's killer hasn't known if it is truly _Vaughn the Phantom _or not. This is the end of the breaking news. Thank you for your" CLICK. Athrun turned off the television and murmured something.

"That moron, how could he make different card? Argh…that guy Kira can suspicious me again knowing today's _Vaughn_ is the different _Vaughn_ from usual. Who is that investigator, who called himself _Abyss_, huh? Looks like, my great enemy is not just that Kira-niisan, huh. But, I think, that _Abyss _also works with Kira, Sigh, forget about it. Hmm…stop talking about nonsense thing, now it will be easier for me to go near Cagalli and make sure everything's alright."

He stood up from his sofa and walked to his room then went to sleep. Tomorrow will be a hard day.

XXX

Auel reached his cell phone and dialed some numbers, "It _Abyss_, I'm currently reporting that this _Vaughn_ is different, _Freedom."_

"**Oh, I see, you are working so fast, **_**Abyss**_**." **asked Kira, who was suddenly awake when he heard his phone's buzzing. He was just now sleeping at Cagalli's side bed and hearing his phone's buzzing, he quickly reached it and saw it was Auel, who's calling. He quickly answered it. Hearing that news from Auel made Kira smirked.

"Yeah, of course I am."

"**Have you reported this to the others?" **

"Nah, not yet, but I think _Duel_ has realized about this. He is not stupid at all. In fact he is the genius from us."

"**Yeah, I can see that, but still I'm scared that he can do something reckless. Tomorrow I'll tell this to the others. Thanks for your information, **_**Abyss**_**. Have a nice dream. Good Ni"**

"Errm…Kira?"

"**What?"**

"Can I have a day off tomorrow? I need to go to my mother's funeral. Hope you don't"

"**Of course I'm not. Just now I want to say that to you, but I forgot, Sorry. Hehehe… You can have a day off tomorrow, I'll tell you about tomorrow's meeting after you got back from your mother's funeral. Now Good Nite."**

"Wait Kira!" shouted Auel.

"**What is it?" **asked Kira reluctantly. He wanted to end this conversation because he afraid that Cagalli might awake.

"Thank you and I'm really grateful for having you as my head. Good Night, God bless you and have a nice dream." CLICK. Kira closed his phone and smiled softly. He looked softly at his sister, who was sleeping peacefully. He caressed her hair and stroke her hair then he smiled softly but sad. _'Tomorrow sure will be a hard day for us. Sigh. It can't be helped at all.' _He thought in his mind and he kissed Cagali's forehead once more and then he got back to sleep.

XXX

_Night is the greatest creation of fear_

_Night is the best condition to lose your life…_

_Night is the time for the darkness to take over…_

_My name is Vaughn, Vaughn the Phantom_

_And shall the fear begin…_

_**to be continued**_

**Ne, how is it? Hope you like it and sorry for some grammatical errors. Please tell me if there is any of them and please review XD**


	4. A hard day

**The Devil's Love  
**

**Chapter 4 ****A Hard Day**

Cagalli woke up and felt another presence in her room, she became on guard, but soon she realized that the person in her room was no other than the nurse.

"You are new, what's your name?" asked Cagalli. The pink hair nurse answered with a smile while tidying Cagalli's room.

"My name is Lacus Clyne, Cagalli-sama."

"Great, even a nurse knew my name." Lacus chuckled.

"Hey, Lacus, could you help me please?" Lacus nodded. Cagalli pointed to the white roses, which was given by Athrun and has been put to the vase on the desk next to Cagalli's bed.

"Please, take those white roses away." Lacus confused, but she nodded and took the white roses.

"With the vase! Put it on the information desk, because if it stayed here, nobody can see its beauty and I can't see it too. I won't make it became like me." Lacus felt pity about her then she excused herself and put the vase with white roses on the information desk.

There, she saw many police officers, some investigators and many journalists. She knew that they were here to ask Cagalli's condition and forced the doctor to cure her quickly. Do they think that doctor is God, don't they? Don't they know that the best medicine for Cagalli is to leave her alone now?

"It can't be helped. They must know, it's not only them, who wanted to know about her condition." Lacus put the white roses on the information desk and one of the journalists lost his balance and almost fell to Lacus, luckily a guy with silver hair pulled that guy over and didn't fell to Lacus but to the ground.

"Stupid." muttered him. Lacus didn't know who the guy was for exact, but she needed to thank him and that guy just answer in emotionless, "Its nothing."

Lacus smiled while that guy was still walking away without making any unimportant movement to the exit door.

"He is such a nice guy, maybe, but where is he going?" Lacus wondered and asked herself then forgot about the question. She quickly put the vase with white roses on the information desk.

XXX

There were just Kira, Stellar and Shinn in the meeting room. Auel will not come because yesterday he had said to Kira that he will take a day off to go to his mother's funeral. Yzak was nowhere to be known and they couldn't reach his cell phones.

Stellar and Shinn sat on the chairs they sat yesterday while Kira still standing and thought for a while about what he was going to say.

"Okay, I guess you all have seen the news last night, right?" They nodded.

"Yesterday murder is different from these serial murders cases we are working at." Shinn and Stellar nodded in agreement.

"But then, we might get something from yesterday's murder."

"What is it?" Shinn asked.

"That this_ Vaughn_ has a comrade." Kira smirked. Shinn thought seriously and Stellar just felt sad.

"Yeah, but not a, it's supposed to be comrades." interrupted Yzak, who was suddenly entered to the meeting room. He took a sit close to Kira opposite Stellar and Shinn. He folded his hands and closed his eyes. He looked tired, but anger showed on his face.

"Where were you, Yzak?"

"Hospital." Yzak answered without looking to Kira and still closed his eyes. Kira sighed and thought that it might be something that can't be told. Realizing that Yzak from hospital, he asked what hospital for exact and how surprising for Kira to find out that Yzak was just coming from the hospital, where Cagalli has been stayed for a while.

"I know what you are going to say and yes for that question." Kira shook his head disbelieve and smiled. This guy was more interesting than he had thought before.

"So, if I can know, is it about your partner?" Yzak looked annoyed, but he answered that too, "Yeah, I visited him, but that's not all, satisfy?"

"Yeah, now let's get back to the topic. Where are we just now? Ah, his comrades, why are you sure that his _comrades_ are more than one?" Yzak thought for a while and closed his eyes. Kira smirked and everyone waited for his answer.

"But before we hear Yzak's answer, can I ask you something Kira?" asked Stellar. Kira nodded.

"Why do you think that this _Vaughn_ has a comrade?"

"Because I think I've seen the real _Vaughn _yesterday." Stellar's and Shinn's eyes widener, Yzak opened his eyes. They were surprised to hear Kira said like that. They thought the same that if Kira really saw that _Vaughn_ or maybe just a guy that named _Vaughn_.

"Because he acted like I would act if I were _Vaughn_."

"What is it?" asked Yzak.

"Visit my victim who was still alive." Everyone smirk included Kira. Shinn nodded and said that he would also do the same thing as the guy, who he saw. Stellar just shook her head and didn't say anything. However, Yzak, closed his eyes, thought for a while then opened his eyes again and said that he did not agree with Kira.

Kira smirked and asked him why he said that he didn't agree with him. Yzak glared at Kira then he stood up, walked towards Kira and said, "If I were _Vaughn_, I would not do that because I know that the investigators would also think and do the same too if they were him, so instead of visiting my victim, who was still alive, I would ask my comrade to see the victim and pretend to be me and do my act, while I retiring and thought for a new plan."

"Such a good analysis you've made. I agree with you, now, I know why you are one of the best inspectors or maybe spies? Anyway you said just now _Vaughn_ has comrades, is that because of this analysis?" Yzak nodded. "Good then, now I want you all do the things that you've been told at the last meetings."

"Now?" asked Stellar.

"Yeah, is there any matter?"

"But, we haven't had the suspects yet." Yzak replied reluctantly.

"That's right, but I already have someone in my mind." Kira winked to them and spoke in confidence tone. Nobody dared to say anything against him, because they knew that his idea was the best term for now.

"Who is he or she?" asked Shinn.

"No, them. They are Sting Oakley, Rey Za Burrell and _Athrun Zala_."

"You already have that lists that fast?" surprised Yzak. Kira nodded, "Don't you know me? I've been working for Yuna a lot and all of his jobs that he was proud of are mine. When we were investigating this _Vaughn_, I've been looking for a capable person of _Vaughn._"

"I think, we should need a new nickname for _Vaughn,_ because if we still call him _Vaughn_, maybe he will find us quickly." Stellar suggested. Kira nodded and agreed with that idea.

"So, do you have any idea Yzak?" asked Kira to Yzak. Yzak closed his eyes then opened it and stood up. He walked to Kira and whispered to him. Kira smiled and satisfied with that name.

XxXxXxX

Cagalli was sitting in front of the window and saw through the window, although she couldn't see anything, she just likes to feel the air from that window. Every time, when she is alone, she will always curse herself for being such a foolish. She will always blame herself for being at that place and cause Kira to do something that he doesn't want to do. Why should she go out at that day? Why should the first time she went out become a sin? She kept thinking about that and couldn't stop her mind.

She sighed and put her head on the window then closed her eyes, which didn't make any different. Tears slowly rolled down from her amber eyes and made her hands wet. She realized that, however, she couldn't stop it. She kept crying, but she low down her voice, so nobody would hear her. However, she was wrong, there was somebody heard her cry and knocked the door.

Realizing there was someone's knocking the door, she quickly wept her tears. She walked slowly and opened the door. She said sorry first for making him or her waiting so long. The person just nodded and didn't make any voice. The person were pleased in and walked into Cagalli's room then the person sat on the chair that Cagalli sat just now.

"What makes you cry?" asked a masculine yet gentle voice.

"That voice, Athrun?"

"You remember me?" asked Athrun and saw her with a soft and gentle feeling. Cagalli walked slowly to her bed, Athrun wanted to help her, but she refused his help then she sat on her bed.

They were silent and nobody talked. It's really awkward then soon Athrun opened his mouth and spoke out.

"What makes you cry just now?"

"Ah, that's nothing. Even if I cry, it's none of your business!" shouted Cagalli. Athrun smiled and thought in his mind _'Of course it is mine. After all it is me, who make you like that.'_

There was silence again after Cagalli shouted like that. Athrun tried to open a conversation and, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Cagalli shook her head and said, "Go a head."

Athrun gulped and continued, "Why you insisted to use your surname? Why don't you use your real surname? Hibiki?"

"Sigh, I'm not insisted to use my surname, even now, it isn't my surname. We made it."

"For what?'

"For avoiding the real family, who has adopted me. I know you are confused, but it'll be quick. When we were infants, we were separated, I don't know why. Then I was adopted by this guy, who was really rich, kind and caring to me since he had no child anymore. When he died, the legacy goes to me, the only heir and that makes some of my relatives envy and they will do everything to hurt me or Kira says, kill me. It was all happened just 7 years ago, when I was twelve. That was one year after I've met Kira then Kira told me to use a false surname to avoid that family and danger. I wanted to use Hibiki back then he told me that the family has known my true surname, so we ended up with this name."

Cagalli wondered in her mind why she could say that much to Athrun, the guy that without purpose came to her room, gave her flower and most of all she just met him yesterday. She never told this to everyone, even not to Kira's girlfriend.

Speaking of Kira's girlfriend, it reminds her to that _bitch_. She really hates her at the first time she saw her, but what else she can do? Kira has really fallen in love with that girl, no matter how many times Cagalli've told him about her bad attitude. Yeah, maybe that is also the reason why she didn't tell Kira's girlfriend. Slowly, tears rolled down again from her amber eyes.

Then another silence came between them. Athrun stared at Cagalli, who was started to cry, deeply and his emerald eyes filled of sadness, he wanted to hug that trembling body now, wept that tears, but he could not do that. He could not let his feeling to take over him, he must do something using his mind, not his feeling. However, this time, his body didn't follow his mind. He quickly ran to her and hugged her and let her cried on his chest.

XxXxXxX

_Even this night you are sad_

_Tomorrow will come_

_No matter how dark tonight_

_The day will arise_

_Let tonight's problem go away_

_**to be continued…

* * *

**_

For I love hersey: your questions will be answered for the next chapter, hope you can be patient. Sorry, I can't answer your answer yet TT. Anyway, I hope this chapter could help you a bit.

If you all have questions, don't mind to ask me, 'kay??


	5. Broke Up, New Problem, New Player

**The Devil's Love**

Chapter 5 **Broke up, New Problem, New Player**

A girl with dark magenta hair and put that on ponytail, wearing a pink shirt with ¾ sleeves, a pink mini-skirt, red shoes. She looked to her watch almost 3 times, she had been waiting for someone, her _boyfriend_, but it seemed that her _boyfriend_ hadn't appeared yet. She sighed and looked angry, soon she heard someone's calling her name, she looked to see who he was. She looked happy to find that the one who's calling her was her _boyfriend_.

"Kira!" shouted that girl. Kira took a deep breath after he reached that girl. He stood up and said, "Sorry, I'm late Fllay."

"Oh, it's okay." She said with a smile, an angry and happy smile.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know that the meeting could be this long."

"It's okay, Kira. Really, I'm fine."

"So, how long have you been waiting for me?" asked Kira, stood up and faced her. Fllay sighed and replied, "20 minutes and a half. Oh, please Kira, take off your work mask, we are dating, not working!" shouted Fllay.

"Hahaha…you know me too well, okay, so, where are we going?" winked Kira to Fllay and took Fllay's hand. Fllay received his hands and said, "How about lunch? I'm quite hungry now, you see."

"Okay, I know a good restaurant near here, do you like Chinese?"

"I'm fine as long as it's delicious." Fllay said with a big smiled. Then they walked into a Chinese Restaurant on Crow Street and had lunch there.

XxXxXxX

A young lady with long brown hair was sleeping on her bed, but it's not her home. She was at the hospital, where Cagalli was there too. She has been in a coma nobody knew when she will wake up. Doctor said that actually she must be dead before, but a miracle happened and she still here, but the doctor was not sure when she will wake up. He only said that everyone can just only hope, especially him.

There was a guy, who just entered that room, he sat beside that girl and took her right hand then kissed her back hand. He looked sad. He didn't believe in miracle, but for this condition, he really hopes that the miracle can be happened. Every day, he came to pray for her health, but that hasn't made any change on her. He sighed, he kissed her hand once more and cried on that. He whispered, "Please wake up, Shiho." (AN: I don't know her hair color. I wonder if it's black or brown. Please tell me. Thank you XD).

The guy looked at her sadly and his eyes filled of hope and love. He caressed her long hair and kissed it, he moved closer to her and kissed her forehead. He stayed there and cried softly, he was at there place long enough until Lacus came to do her duty.

"Urrm…excuse me." Lacus said that and afraid that she was interrupting them.

"Oh, no it's okay." That guy answered that emotionless and wept his tears, he turned back and saw that pink haired girl. Lacus recognized that person. He was the guy, who helped her just now.

"You are that guy. Thank you so much." Lacus bowed to him.

"It's nothing." He said emotionless.

"My name is"

"Lacus Clyne, it's said on your identity card, you don't have to introduce to me. My name is Yzak Joule, it's not fair if I know your name, but you don't. Looks like, I'm disturbing your job, so, I'll go now. Erm…if she made any move, please tell me and please take good care of her."

"Of course I will. It's my job, anyway." She smiled. Yzak replied that smile by giving her a sad smile then he went out from that room. After he was outside, Lacus went to Shiho and washed her body.

"Looks like, you have a great boyfriend, Shiho." She smiled to Shiho and inside she also hoped that she could quickly wake up.

XxXxXxX

"So, how's your work, Kira? Off the record." asked Fllay, who was eating her fried noodle. Kira, who sat opposite her, just kept silent and kept continuing eating his dim sum. He didn't intend to answer her question. She asked him once again, but he didn't reply, instead he kept eating his food. She lost her patient.

"Kira? Are you deaf or something?!" asked Fllay once more that a bit louder than before. Kira had finished his food, wept his mouth with the wet tissue. He looked to Fllay then shouted, "I'm not deaf, okay?! How's your work Kira?(pretend to make the voice like Fllay in disgusting one, Just imagine XD) Have you forgotten about our last meeting, four days ago? You asked me about my job and I told you that I reject the office's offer about me being the head. I told you for not telling anybody, yet you told the whole world when you are presenting your news, remember? Moreover, you tell them my real name! KIRA HIBIKI! Now, I can't let Cagalli alone at the long time, because _the family_ will search for her and after they found her, they can do something bad to her and I don't want that to be happened. I've believed you this long time although Cagalli told me that you've such a bad attitude, but I believe you instead of Cagalli, my own sister! If I heard her from the beginning, this would never be happened! I should have listen to her at the first place."

"But, but Kira, everybody can make a mistake." Fllay answered nervously.

"A mistake you said? You've maid more than one. First, you told the whole world about the offer then you told them about my _name!_ Last, you told about Cagalli! Haven't you been told that we're supposed to hide our witness? I'm finished! This is the money to pay the food. Actually, today I want we break up with a peace, but I think I can't hold my anger anymore. Sayonara, Fllay Allster! Congratulations for your new upper position." Kira stood up in a way, where everyone in that restaurant watched him. He opened his purse and took some money then put it on the table, he waved to Fllay and walked away, ignoring her calling him. Fllay looked infuriated, she clenched her fist then trying to calm herself. Suddenly her phone's buzzing, she reached her phone.

"Hello, Fllay's speaking."

"**Meet me at the French Restaurant on Oak Street at 7.30 p.m." **

"Who are you?"

"**You will know soon, but promise no camera and one thing alone!" **

"Yeah, sure, but whom am I speaking with?"

"**If you think I'm Vaughn then you're wrong because I'm not Vaughn or one of his comrades. I just want to know something from you, but make sure you do the things I've mentioned before. No cameras, alone and be on time!" click**.

"Weird." She muttered, she was curious who the hell called her. From the voice, she could get that she was talking to a guy about her age, but she haven't heard that voice before. She sighed and took her bag, she glared at the money that Kira had given to her. She promised that she would never want to meet that guy ever! However, inside her heart, she felt sick that made her confused. Tears slowly rolled down, but she quickly wept it. She paid the cash using her money and saved his money on her purse then she walked out.

XxXxXxX

It was already half past six, yet Kira haven't showed up, even in this lunch time. Usually, he always comes although Cagalli told him for not using his free time just to visit her. Cagalli waited in anxious, she hoped that he would be alright. About this lunch time, Cagalli had a guess that maybe Kira was having a date with _his girlfriend_, Fllay Allster. She just sigh, she touched her eyes and recalled what had happened before.

XxXxXxX

"_Please don't cry. You're better with a smile." whispered Athrun to Cagalli's ear. He was still hugging her gently, but that didn't make Cagalli stop crying. He then broke the hug and looked to Cagalli softly. He wept her tears slowly, Cagalli realized that and put her head to face Athrun. Athrun wept her tears slowly and leaned closer. He kissed her eyes, which covered by the bandage and her tears and that made Cagalli blushed. Athrun smiled to her._

"_There you are, you're better with a smile, you know?" winked Athrun to Cagalli. Cagalli soon calmed down and Athrun sat back to his seat._

"_Can I ask you one more question?" Cagalli nodded. _

"_You mentioned just now, that 7 years ago, when you were twelve you met Kira, right?" Cagalli nodded. "So, it means that you are now 19 years old. Why don't you go to college then? Is that because you don't have enough"_

"_NO! It just…I don't know. I don't think I can answer that question now. Since you've asked me many questions, now it's my turn. How old are you?"_

"_22 years old."_

"_Ah, same age as Kira!" exclaimed Cagalli._

"_So, we are same, huh?" smirked Athrun. He said that slowly and softly that Cagalli couldn't hear it. _

_Athrun looked to his watch, seeing that it was his time to go back to __**home**__. He excused himself. Cagalli looked disappointed at first, but she could not make him to stay with her any longer, right?_

"_Don't worry, tomorrow, I'll come too, so, we can have another talk." Cagalli had a big smile on her face. Somehow that made Athrun flushed a little, but then he quickly recovered it. He stood up from his seat and walked to the door. Cagalli wanted to accompany him, but he refused telling that it's okay for him to go by himself._

XxXxXxX

"He is so kind yet I felt that he is so lonely." Cagalli whispered and lied down on her bed, waiting for Kira. She always wondered something, why there weren't any of the investigators or journalists to come and interview her? _'Maybe Kira had done something to this.'_

XxXxXxX

Kira walked in the Hospital with an angry and furious feeling in his heart. He remembered about the meeting he had just now with Andrew.

"_What?" asked Kira once more to make it convincing. He was in a meeting room and there were two persons including him. The other one was a guy with short auburn hair and has a scar on his left eye. He was sitting on the chair and Kira stood opposite him. His eyes showed anger and confusion._

"_I think I've said that clearly right? You must take Yuna's position now or you'll be fired."_

"_But, why me?"_

"_It supposed to be you, who must take that position, at the first place right? Don't you say that you've already forgot about that?"_

"_Nah, but…is that mean I can do this case easier than before?" The other guy nodded. "And my salary will be increased?" He nodded again. "But my time with Cagalli will be decreased right?" _

"_Maybe yes, maybe no. It depends on your teamwork after all. So, how's that going?" Kira sigh, "It goes like I want, we already have 3 suspects. This is the report." He gave the guy the report about his team investigation._

"_But actually I suspect this guy more than the others." He pointed Athrun's picture._

"_Hmm…Athrun Zala, if I'm not mistaken, his parents were a great spies too, Patrick and Lenore Zala, but they were killed by someone at __**that incident **__when he was just 7 years old. He was the only one that survived from __**that incident**__. He was indeed so lucky. So, what makes you suspect him?"_

"_Because he acted like what I will do when I was Vaughn."_

"_Yeah, if that so, then do whatever you want." He gave back the report to Kira and Kira received it. "One more thing, when is your sister be cured?" _

"_The doctor said next week, her bandage can be opened." The guy nodded and looked at Kira once more, "If she still blind, what will you do?"_

"_He will see again!" shouted Kira to that person. His heart felt with anger for a moment, but soon he recovered and apologized to that guy._

"_It's okay. If she can see again then your investigation will be easier, right? She is the only witness after all." _

XxXxXxX

Actually he was angry not because of the meeting, but because of the journalists and the investigators, who were in front of the information desk and wanted to see Cagalli, but luckily, he had told the officer not to let anyone to see Cagalli except him.

He didn't watch his walk carefully that he bumped into someone. _'Why the hell that I must bump into someone every time I walk?'_ He looked down to see a girl with long pink haired wearing a nurse uniform. _'She must be one of the nurses, but why she goes this way?'_

"Errm…sorry, I didn't meant to…Kira?" said that girl.

"Do I know you?" That girl shook her head.

"Nah, it just that you are Cagalli's brother right?" Kira nodded. He noticed the I.D. Card that written her name. From her I.D. Card, he knew that she was Lacus Clyne.

"Lacus Clyne. It's a nice name for a nice girl like you." Kira smiled to her, Lacus blushed.

"Erm…I think, I should go now. Once again, sorry." Lacus bowed to Kira, Kira just looked at her softly. He couldn't take off his eyes from Lacus. He kept watching her even after she went to the Nurse's Changing Room. He shook his head then continued to walk to Cagalli's room.

XxXxXxX

_**19.25**_

Fllay had been waiting for almost 15 minutes. She was early indeed because she was too curious about that guy, who called her just now. She looked to her watch again and it just showed _**19.27**_. She sighed and drank the orange juice that she had ordered before. It was raining outside when it was about reached 19.30.

There was a guy height about 190 cm entering the room, wearing a white shirt that was wet because of the rain and long jeans with pocket on each side. He was so lucky that he reached before the rain started to pour heavily. His brown spiky hair was really wet because of the rain. Ever since he entered the room, many girls were looking at him, admiring his handsome and beauty face. He ignored them and wept himself. When he did that, his deep blue ocean's eyes were scanning the whole place and when he found the one that he had been searching, he smirked. He walked to Fllay's seat.

"So, I see, you really make it, huh." He smirked and took a seat opposite her. Fllay, for a moment, admired his beauty and handsome face, his deep blue ocean's eyes and his perfect posture, but quickly she shook her head and stared at that guy.

"What do you want to know from me?" asked Fllay. That guy chuckled.

"Before that, why don't we introduce ourselves first?"

"You've known me, but fine! My name is Fllay Allster."

"Nice to meet you, Fllay Allster. My name is **Nelson **_**Alstroemeria**_." Fllay gasped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for your reviews XD.**

**For I love Hershey : **I'm sorry that I was wrong at the previous chapter about your name T.T. Anyway, I'm going to answer your questions, but I think I've mentioned this at the previous chapter.

Their real surname is _HIBIKI_, but they must hide from Cagalli's family before, which adopted her, so, they used different surname. I hope that this chapter can help to answer your question. Their ages will be mentioned later, but from this chapter you can get :

Cagalli Hibiki: 19 years old

Kira Hibiki: 22 years old

Athrun Zala : 22 years old

_**trulyanimelover06 : **__I haven't thought about the ending yet, but I will try for not making a sad ending and since I like '__**h**__appily __**e**__ver after' ending, I won't make that ending. _

_**JadeValentine : **__Thank you so much XD. I think Kira had really suspicious about Athrun because he acted like a real __**Vaughn **__to Kira. About Auel, I wonder why do you think he will be the next victim? However, I will not make one of the __**Archangel**__ team to die anyway XD. _

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. **


	6. A Doubt in Heart

**The Devil's Love**

Chapter 6 **A Doubt in Heart**

The clock rang 8 times meaning it was already eight o'clock. There was this guy with green hair. He had a curly and short hair also not mention his handsome yet cute face. He was standing in front of this big mansion. It was belong to his friends and he wondered why his friends hadn't showed up although he had press the bell more than ten times.

He sighed then reached his jeans' pocket and took a key ring. He put one of the key to the keyhole of the gate then the gate was opened. He walked inside and then knocked once again, but his friends didn't show up, so he used the key he brought to open the door.

After he was already inside, it was really dark inside the mansion. He tried to find the electric switch to turn on the light. It was really hard to find that small thing in that dark condition especially not in your house. After a few minutes of researching, finally he found the electric switch then turn on the light.

"Whew, I'm truly amazed with you, Athrun." whispered him slowly.

XXX

"I see, looks like you know what I am going to ask." Nelson smirked to Fllay. Fllay was still blinking and in her shock mode. She was trying to figure out what was really happening at that time. She tried to recall today's action.

First, she waited for Kira to have a date then he broke up with her. After, she was trying to hold her anger, her phone rang and this guy asked him to meet at this restaurant and now she was exactly talking to the guy that maybe had a connection or relationship with Cagalli!

"What?" asked Fllay.

"I want to know what you know about Cagalli, everything, her family, her school, her life and mostly her brother, Kira Hibiki." He smirked once again. Oh that smirk that could make all the girls at that restaurant did whatever they could to change place with Fllay.

"Why do you want to know about her?" asked Fllay, trying to ignore his smirk.

"Hmm…perhaps, because I have the same surname with her?" asked him back.

"I don't know too much about her family or her school or her background life."

"But I know, you know that much about Kira Hibiki since he is your boyfriend. I'm sorry it supposed to be your _**ex**__-_boyfriend."

"How could"

"How could I know? If I know nothing about you, I can't know your phone's number, Fllay Allster. I know your father had died 3 years ago in car accident. Your mother had died when you were just 14 years old. You've been dating with Kira Yamato almost 3 years if not because just your stupid action, you'll end with him forever and now maybe you wouldn't come here along."

'_He had calculated until this?' _

"And yes for the answer you got on your mind just now." He smirked to her. He folded his hand and leaned on the chair.

"What do you want from me?" growled Fllay as she glared to him, which didn't make any effect to him.

"I think I've mentioned before that I want you to tell me everything that you know about Cagalli. If I mean everything than everything!" He said this a bit louder than before. Fllay was startled and trying to find something to be spoken, but before she did, he had already interrupted her.

"Fine. Just tell me her hospital then. I'll go asking her directly. Now, give me her hospital's name. Mrs. Allster." He said this softly yet sarcastically.

Fllay, for once scared with this person. She didn't know what he would do to her if she didn't know anything about Cagalli or at least the hospital she stayed. Now, she was really thanked for being with Kira that long so at least she could know about Cagalli's hospital.

"She is at 'Espérer Hospital' VIP room number 190."

With then, Nelson nodded and stood up then walked to the exit door. Before he went out, Fllay shouted to stop him, "Wait!" He looked back and asked what to her. "Don't tell him that you know that from me, please?" She begged him. She didn't know why she should care anything with that thing. After all, she had been dumped by him and why should she care again?

"Won't do that stupid action. It's just wasting my time, you know." After saying that, he waved to Fllay then went out from the restaurant.

After he had gone, Fllay was still at that restaurant for a moment to calm herself and thinking about something. Once again, tears rolled down from her eyes although she didn't know why.

XXX

"Kira? Where have you been this lunch?" asked Cagalli to Kira. He was sitting right beside her and caressing her hair softly.

"Why? You missed me?" teased him.

"Nah, just want to ask, can't I?"

"Of course you can, Cagalli." He said as he smiled softly to her.

"Do you go out with your girlfriend, Fllay?" asked Cagalli. Suddenly Kira stopped caressing her hair and blinked for a second then nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, but it supposed to be _**ex**_-girlfriend, Cagalli."

"Wh--? What? But why?" startled Cagalli. Kira took back his hand from Cagalli's hair then put that on his knee and folded them together like he was going to pray.

"Because she isn't that good, Cagalli." He said as he was smiling to her, but Cagalli knew it was a fake smile. Inside, he was truly sad. After all, he was really felt in love with Fllay.

"Can we talk something else?" Cagalli nodded, knowing it's not the good time to ask him more. "I wonder where the white roses that Athrun gave to you."

"Ah…that one! I told Lacus, the new nurse to put that on the information desk, so everybody can see its beauty."

"Yeah, you're right. It's nice from you, Cagalli." He said that as he caressed her hair again. Cagalli liked when Kira did that. It made her felt that Kira was truly cared for her.

"Urrmm…did he come again today?" asked Kira. Cagalli blushed then nodded slowly.

"I see…so, what had happened? Don't tell me he did something wrong."

"NO! Well, it was actually…he helped me."

"Glad to know that. Now, if you don't mind, why don't we go to sleep?" suggested Kira.

"This soon? It's just 9 o'clock you know."

"Yeah, and?"

"Usually we go to sleep at 10 or 11 and sometimes at midnight."

"Well, it's before you get this. Haven't the doctor told you to get as much rest as you can?" Cagalli nodded and sigh. She then lied down and pulled the blanket over her, while Kira was taking the mat on the floor and lied on that thing. Then slowly he closed his eyes.

Cagalli couldn't get to sleep and still thinking about something.

'_How about if I can't see again? If that possible to happen, I hope nothing will be happened either to Kira or to his reputation. I don't want to ruin that __**again**__. Kira, if only you know that I've already got someone on my mind about who the true __**Vaughn**__ is and I have told you yet, what will you do? Just please don't angry with me for not telling you.'_

xxx

Athrun was walking on the street and when he was already in front of his mansion, he thought that someone had come to his house. He quickly ran to inside. _'Could it be him?'_ He hoped that it was not someone who was in his mind. He opened the door and saw that the light had turned on. He looked around and noticed that someone had opened his room and it still let ajar. He walked slowly yet carefully to his room and opened it. It made a hoarse sound. He saw a guy with short curly green hair and had this cute yet handsome face was standing in front of his drawer and looked into the photograph of his family. It was a picture of him was hugging by his mother and laughing with both his parents at the back garden of the mansion.

"Nicole?" asked him. He was surprised to see him at here and he wondered why.

"Athrun?!" shouted him as he put the photograph back on his drawer and walked to him then hugged him.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! What are you doing at here?"

"This is part of my house too right? Couldn't I come and take a sleep?" Athrun shook his head and replied, "Nah, but I just want to know."

"Well, I was told by _him_ to check on you and yeah it was me who volunteered me! I want to see you, Athrun. It's been a long time."

"Yeah." Athrun replied with a smile then released the hug. Then Nicol sat on the side of the bed and Athrun walked to his drawer and put his wristwatch inside. Before he looked to Nicole, he took the photograph, the picture of him with his parents smiling widely.

"I've almost forgot how to smile, Nicole." He murmured slowly, but loud enough to hear by Nicol.

_Night is the greatest creation of fear_

_Night is the best condition to lose your life…_

_Night is the time for the darkness to take over…_

_My name is Vaughn, Vaughn the Phantom_

_And shall the fear begin…_

**

* * *

**

Thx for your reviews for previous chapter XD glad to know that you like it. I don't know what to say again. Sorry for the long update TT


	7. New Secret

**The Devil's Love**

Chapter 7 **New Secret**

* * *

Friday, 20 January, _**08.30 a.m.**_

Today was the third day for Cagalli at Espérer Hospital. One hour before, 7.30 a.m., it was too early, yet Kira had already gone to work. At that time Cagalli hadn't woken up yet, so Kira just kissed her forehead then went to his work place. Before went to the work place, he went to the customer service and told the nurse or the person in charge for not let any reporter or polices to visit Cagalli. With then, he walked to his place with a heavy heart.

A long auburn woman was walking on the corridor at the 4th floor. From what she wore, she was a doctor and was accompanied by two nurses, one was Lacus and the other was unknown. (AN: She was not going to have any influence for this story) The doctor was already in front of Room number 190. She knocked the door slowly and opened it after hearing a reply from Cagalli.

She walked slowly and scanned over the place. She looked Cagalli, who was sitting at the middle on her bed. Cagalli was facing her with bandages around her eyes.

"So, how's your day?" asked the doctor.

"Fine, Doctor."

"Call me Ramius." She told Cagalli and smiled to her. Ramius walked near her and told Cagalli, "I'm going to open your bandages now, alright?" Cagalli nodded. Ramius told the nurses to help her and carefully she opened the bandages.

Cagalli, who was still closing her eyes, after hearing from the doctor that she could open it, open slowly and a Surprise. She didn't say what he felt now to the doctor. She stayed calm and let the doctor checked her. Murrue checked her eyes and said, "Your eyes're fine, about four days again or this week, your eyes could see again, I'm sure." She smiled to Cagalli although she knew that Cagalli _couldn't_ see her.

"Ramius, I don't have to use that bandage anymore, do I?"

"Well, sure you need, something's the matter?"

"I think, I'd like to let the light come through my eyes. Although I couldn't see, I want to feel the light, the air directly."

"Well, I think its okay. Alright, you don't have to use your bandage anymore, but let the nurses help you, 'kay? And one thing, I'll need you to use the bandage again when it's the time."

"Sure." Cagalli smiled to her. After Murrue and the nurses were already gone, Cagalli put one of her fingers in front of her eyes and she could see it clearly. She touched her eyes slowly then smiled sadly, "I can _see_ again, nii-san." She said softly. She smiled then couldn't wait to tell this to his brother.

* * *

"Nicole, where do you put my watch?" asked Athrun to Nicole as he was searching everywhere. Nicole came slowly to the room then said, "That watch? I put it on your drawer, second drawer from the left and from top."

"Alright, I found it. Next time, don't manage my thing, let I do it by myself." Athrun ordered Nicole and Nicole said, "Alright Sir, will do!" Athrun chuckled and they laughed together.

Athrun joined Nicole to the dining room and having his breakfast. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, they were eating in silence. While Nicole was eating the egg, Athrun was eating the egg as he was reading the newspaper.

He was looking over if there's any news about Cagalli or something about him, but he found nothing. He felt strange and thought that could it be one of Kira's plan?

"Strange."

"What's the matter, Athrun?" asked Nicole as he walked near him and saw what Athrun was looking. "I don't see anything strange. It's just the usual news."

"Well, yes, Nicole, but I don't find anything about me."

"Hah?" Nicole looked confused with what he said.

"I mean, usually everyday at least 3 articles will review about my action or wondering about my identity, but this, I found nothing."

"Well, I don't think it's strange. Remember, you haven't done any new action for these recent days."

"Yes, but I only retire for 2 days, that means 2 nights and besides my first retire day, that _moron_ did my work and made mistake!"

"Just for your information Athrun, that _moron_ was doing what _he_ was ordering. _He _told him to make that mistake. For what I don't know, so don't ask me any."

Athrun's emerald eyes filled of anger and confusion, however, he shook his head then looked to Nicole again. He believed that Nicole couldn't lie to him, but for what _he_ asked that _moron_ to do that stupid mistake? He just couldn't read _his _mind.

* * *

Kira and the Archangel team were in the meeting room like usual. Shinn sat beside Stellar, Auel sat opposite them beside Yzak and Kira was sitting in the middle.

They have been gathered at that place for about 1 hour and were doing their job in a deep silence.

Auel was typing something at his notebook seriously. Shinn was writing the documents and checking some of the documents. Stellar was helping Shinn to find what they have been ordered to. While the last, Yzak was sitting and thinking about something.

Kira, who was sitting in the middle, was thinking of something, then he felt that his phone was buzzing. He reached his cell phone and displayed Cagalli's name on the screen, he answered it with a panic voice, "Something's wrong?" Everyone was watching him when they noticed he was talking with someone. He looked to them and ordered them to continue their work. Then he walked to the corner of the room and whispered, "What happen?"

"Kira, I need to talk with you later at lunch time." Cagalli whispered slowly.

"What is it? If you really need me, I could come to you right now."

"No! You don't have to do that. Its okay, I could wait until lunch time. I have some news for you."

"Alright. Bye. See you later." With then he closed his phone and went back to his seat. Although Cagalli told him for not worrying about her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He didn't concentrate on his job, Shinn realized this and said, "Kira, if you are worrying about someone or something, you better make sure that there's nothing wrong.

"Shinn…" Stellar whispered slowly as he looked to Shinn's direction. Yzak opened his eyes then looked to Kira, Auel stopped typing then looked to Kira. They found that Kira was truly thinking of something else and didn't concentrate on his job.

"I think you better check it out to make sure there's nothing wrong than you think about it too much that you forgot we are doing our job now." Yzak said to him. Kira looked to them then nodded, "I see, you'll be fine without me, won't you?"

"You don't have to worry about us, Kira. Go and make sure. First things first." Stellar said to Kira with a big smile.

Kira nodded then stood up, he went to the door then opened it. Before he went out, he turned back to them and said, "If you need something, just call me, alright?" He winked to them. Shinn put his thumb up, Stellar smiled and nodded, Auel just nodded his head and continued typing, Yzak just sigh and then continued his job.

Kira went out from the meeting room and ran quickly to the hospital as he hoped that there's nothing wrong to Cagalli.

"He's interesting, right?" asked Stellar to all of them.

"For this time, I agree with you, Stellar." Yzak answered with a smile. Stellar smiled back then continued collecting the data.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Kira had already in front of Cagalli's room. He was taking a deep breath first then knocked the door. He gathered all the courage and energy then opened the door. There he saw Cagalli without her bandage, was standing in front of the open window and felt the freezing air through her bone. He didn't understand why she could do such thing.

He walked slowly near her and asked her, "What's the matter?" Cagalli turned around and saw her brother Kira, directly. She smiled and hugged Kira tightly. Kira confused, but hugged her back.

"If I tell you this, promise me, you'll not shout or something else." Kira nodded heard her statement. "Good, cause I'm going to tell you that I **can see**again, Kira!" Kira's eyes widener, he broke the hug and saw Cagalli. He had a big smiled and really happy to hear that news, "Really?" Cagalli nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I could see that you are really worrying about me just now that you ran so fast and you were really sweat, Kira." Once again, Kira hugged her and smiled happily.

"Good, we can tell the doctor and then" Before Kira could finish his sentence, Cagalli grabbed his shirt and said, "I want to keep it as secret Kira."

"Ah, I see, you're clever too Cagalli. You want to use this to trap _Seth_ right?"

"_Seth?_" asked Cagalli confused.

"Argh, that. _Seth_ means God of Crime and that a really nice nickname for a person like _Vaughn_, isn't it?" Cagalli just nodded slightly and with a heavy heart, her face showed some sadness.

"Now, you make me have a good idea, Cagalli. You are truly my sister." He hugged Cagalli once more and this time was longer than before.

Without noticing by them, a figure of a guy, who was leaning on the wall, was hearing them. Luckily for them, he only heard about _Vaughn_'s nickname and about they want to keep _something_ as their secret to trap _Vaughn_.

"Wow. Looks like, I've heard something good here. I think Fllay isn't that useless." With then, he walked away.

* * *

**So, Cagalli could see again, what do you think Kira had on his mind with this condition? Why Cagalli didn't want Kira told the doctor? Is it truly to trap **_**Vaughn**_** or for other reasons? Who is that guy? **

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

**Well, I guess, you need to read the next chapter, which will be updated in unknown long. Hehehe….:P hope you can wait :D**


	8. More Secrets

**The Devil's Love**

* * *

Chapter 8 **More Secrets**

* * *

Friday, 20 January, _**17.47**_

Kira was walking out from Cagalli's hospital after hearing Cagalli's secret and made sure that she had gone to deep sleep then went to the front office.

"What can I help you, Sir?" asked the nurse, who was working at there.

"Sure, if you see any of these guys come here and wanted to see my sister, could you please call me?" said Kira as he gave the nurse few photos of the suspects and his card. The nurse received and nodded her head as she had accepted his order. The nurse didn't ask anything far anymore because she already knew who he _is_ and his sister.

Then Kira excused himself and went to the work. Before he reached the exit door, he saw that pink-haired nurse again, Lacus Clyne. He stopped for a moment then decided to greet her.

"Hey." Kira greeted Lacus. Lacus looked to see Kira in front of her, dropping to greet her.

"Well, hello there." Lacus replied with a big smile. "Is there anything wrong?" asked Lacus.

Kira scanned her from top to the bottom and felt weird about something, "Have we ever seen each other before?"

"Sure, yesterday, isn't it?"

"Nah, not that I mean, I mean…ugh…you know, somewhere before?"

"Are you trying to flirt me?" asked Lacus. Suddenly, Kira didn't know what to do, he became wrong act.

"Err….not that what I mean. I mean…it's kind déjà vu, I think I've ever seen you somewhere before, but not yesterday and not here. I wonder…why."

"Well, Hibiki-san."

"Kira is much better."

"I need to go on my work now and I think you should do your own too, right?" said Lacus politely to him.

"I see, it can't be helped. Alright, I'll go. Nice to meet you." Then Kira withdraw himself and went out to his office.

Lacus, on the other hand, smiled sadly then walked quickly to a quiet place when there's nobody around. She took out her cell phone, dialed some numbers and said when someone had picked it up. "It's Lacus."

"**Something's wrong?" **said a masculine voice from that cell phone.

"Errm…Kira is suspicious about me, but luckily I can get it through."

"**I see, keep reporting if there's something wrong. Please watch over Kira." **

"Will do, Sir."

"**Thank you for cooperating with this operation, Lacus Clyne. Sorry to keep you do something like this." **

"It's alright Sir, besides I've some debts with you."

"**Ah..one thing, don't call me Sir, just call me my name. It'll be nice**."

"Sure, _Andrew_. I'll keep posting my report." Lacus closed the phone and walked out from that quiet place and went to do her _nurse_ job.

* * *

"Looks like, it's not that Kira guy who has some secrets, but also the same goes to her." A guy, the same one who had heard about Kira and Cagalli's secret was watching over Lacus and heard about her conversation with Andrew.

After hearing Kira and Cagalli's secret, he walked away and sat for a moment, thinking of what to do next. Soon, he saw Kira went out from Cagalli's room and followed him unnoticeably then saw he talked with Lacus. After their conversation had done, he decided to follow Lacus, whose face suddenly became worry about something.

"There're many secrets around here. One, that tries to _protect _someone."

A scene of Cagalli watching Athrun with sadness flashed across on his mind.

"One, that tries to trap someone."

The scene when Kira hugged Cagalli happily because he got something, a secret to trap _Vaughn_.

"Then which tries to help someone."

The scene of Lacus calling _Andrew_ showed up. The guy closed his eyes then put his hands to each of his pockets on each side of his jeans and walked off from that place.

* * *

Friday, 20 January, _**18.15**_

"It has been 4 hours since Kira had gone. I wonder what's wrong with Cagalli." Stellar murmured slowly as she was still reading the documents.

Shinn looked to her, staring in fact, while Auel was stretching his hand after having done his job, typing on his notebook. The last, Yzak just shrugged his shoulder and stood up then walked to the door. Auel asked him what he was going to do.

"It has reached half past six and I think it's almost the time for us to get home."

"Sure, but without Kira's" Shinn mentioned, but cut off by Yzak.

"You mean, I can't go home even it has already the time without Kira's permission?"

"Well, that's exactly what I mean." Shinn said without feeling guilt or wrong with that statement. Stellar chuckled hearing Shinn said like that and Auel just smiled while Shinn had a smirk on his face.

Yzak growled. He put both of his hands behind his head and leaned on the chair. A couple minutes later, someone opened the door harshly without knocking first. Everyone thought it was Kira, but they were all wrong, it was Andrew.

"Wow, you still here that late?"

"Well, since Shinn said here that we can't go home even it is the time without Kira's permission, so we here decided to stay and wait until he comes." answered Yzak reluctantly. Andrew shook his head and walked towards them. He said, "You can all go home now if you want to, I'll talk to Kira about this and I'm sure he won't have any problem with that."

"Well, then, I think I should go now, someone's waiting for me long enough." Yzak said that as he stood up and took his things then walked through the door. After he gone, Auel stood up after finished typing those documents.

"I'm sure it has dark enough. I should go now." He said and then walked through the door and gone. Now it left Shinn, Stellar and Andrew in that room. There was a deep silence between them until Shinn decided to talk, "Stellar, can you wait me at downstairs for a moment? I want to talk something with Andrew for a moment."

"Sure, I'll wait downstairs." With then, Stellar stood up pulled her chair, waved to Andrew then walked through the door to downstairs.

"Talk to me? Something's wrong?" asked Andrew as he took a chair opposite Shinn. Shinn glared to him and said this in cold tone, "I don't know what you've been thinking nor what you are planning but if you dare to hurt one of them, I'll make sure that you will feel what you haven't felt before."

"Your point?" asked Andrew with a smile although he already known what Shinn mean.

"Before that, who is _**Lacus**_?" asked Shinn glaring at him. Andrew surprised then glared him back and asked, "How much do you know?"

* * *

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

_**pfiuh…another chapter from me. it's kind hard to make a chapter when it is the tests week. Anyway, enjoy it and don't forget to review let me know if it's good or bad x)**_


	9. Revelation

**The Devil's Love**

_**Previously on The Devil's Love**_

"_I'm sure it has dark enough. I should go now." He said and then walked through the door and gone. Now it left Shinn, Stellar and Andrew in that room. There was a deep silence between them until Shinn decided to talk, "Stellar, can you wait me at downstairs for a moment? I want to talk something with Andrew for a moment."_

"_Sure, I'll wait downstairs." With then, Stellar stood up pulled her chair, waved to Andrew then walked through the door to downstairs._

"_Talk to me? Something's wrong?" asked Andrew as he took a chair opposite Shinn. Shinn glared to him and said this in cold tone, "I don't know what you've been thinking nor what you are planning but if you dare to hurt one of them, I'll make sure that you will feel what you haven't felt before."_

"_Your point?" asked Andrew with a smile although he already known what Shinn mean._

"_Before that, who is __**Lacus**__?" asked Shinn glaring at him. Andrew surprised then glared him back and asked, "How much do you know?"_

-X-

Chapter 9

"**Revelation"**

-X-

Friday, 20 January, _21.09_

"How much do you know about her, eh?" asked Andrew as he took a set near to Shinn.

Shinn, on the other hand, was now facing Andrew with his arms folded in front of his chest. He stared at those eyes with anger and confusion. Something told him that there's something even more than that. Like there're more secrets than before and it's up to God to choose whether it was the time to reveal it or not. Shinn had known Lacus very little, so, he was determined to know more about this girl. His feeling told him that he must know about this girl before it's too late.

"Not much except she is a nurse who is working at the hospital where Cagalli is. I don't even know if she is truly a nurse or not." Shinn exclaimed sarcastically.

Andrew let a sigh. He knew that he couldn't lie to this guy, not anymore. He thought that someday this would be revealed but he never knew it'd be this fast. He stared at those ruby's eyes for a moment to search deeper within them yet he found nothing.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Her name's Lacus Clyne."

"I've know that already. What I need to know is whether she is in our side or not." Shinn stopped for a moment and glanced at Andrew then continued. "And you?"

Andrew chuckled but Shinn took no reaction of that. He just stared at Andrew blankly to make Andrew could gain nothing from the first.

"Well, let's see. I want to know your opinion first before I go."

Shinn glared at Andrew which replied by the latter's chuckle. "No time for guessing, eh? Well, if I were not your friend, you'll be probably dead by now along with your lovely girlfriend." Shinn was mad at Andrew. It was a fact, yet he was really great to cover that.

"Lacus?" asked him coldly.

"She is an orphan, you know? I picked her from the orphanage when she was 7 years old."

"And you teach her to be an agent?" Shinn asked oddly.

"Nah, it isn't what I want at first. However, as the time goes by, she knew that I worked at this department and she want nothing but help me as a reward for what I've done to her. It just now all have been in this situation. Don't you find that interesting?"

"What is so interesting, Andrew?" asked Shinn, ignoring Andrew's chuckled. He didn't buy all what he had been told, however, for this time, he could just only believe in Andrew.

"The interesting part is that our path can cross like this. Before, maybe, we know nothing about each other. We didn't notice whenever we crossed the street yet now? Everything has been more complicated than ever, don't you think so?"

"I don't know, Andrew. I just want to get everything straight and" He stopped and glared at those eyes again. "Don't you ever dare to hurt her, Andrew."

"Who?" asked Andrew, pretending that he didn't know anything. Shinn gave the 'you-must-know' look, yet he still gave an answer.

"You know who, Andrew. I'm talking about Stellar."

"Ah, now you mention it. I think you were talking about Lacus before because you seemed to know her very well. Ah..now I remember what I'm going to say. How could you know about her, Shinn?"

Shinn smirked for the first time in the conversation. "I've my source too, Andrew, and it isn't your business to take care. Mind your business, Drew. One thing for sure, don't you ever dare to hurt her, to hurt Stellar cause I 'm sure if that's happen, it's going to be your very last day in this world."

Andrew chuckled again. "Very well then. I'm not intending to do anything to her, you know. I don't have the heart to do that. And if there's something happen to her, it's not because of me. It'll be probably because of you, Shinn."

Shinn went back to stare the table and tried to avoid Andrew's gaze and get into his own head, repeating again Andrew's statement.

"_If there's something happen to her, it's not because of me. It'll be probably because of you, Shinn."_

'_Could it be?'_ thought Shinn.

-X-

_The path has been made_

_The paths have crossed_

_The only thing to do is to choose_

_What path is the best_

-X-

Friday, 20 January, _22.10_

It was dark in the room, however, people could still see that there's a certain girl who was sitting on the bed, looking through the window. Next to her was a guy, who was sleeping soundly because of exhaustion. Surely she couldn't sleep was one because of his voice, but she had already used to that. She couldn't sleep because she was thinking what her brother had told her just now.

Kira didn't go back to his office after visiting Cagalli. He went to the office still, but his own office in the hospital. He had requested an office at the hospital to Andrew so that he could still work and looked after Cagalli at the same time. After completing his documents, he went back to Cagalli's room and slept next to her after he found her half slept. He felt really tired and in a blink of an eye, he had fallen asleep. Cagalli woke up after found that her brother had truly fallen asleep.

She was staring at the moon and wished that what she had heard before was a dream. She didn't want her brother used her as a trap to catch Vaughn. It wasn't because of she tried to protect _him_, but it was because she didn't want to involve with this case at first. But, since she had already in, she figured out that she couldn't get out that easily.

She was wondering if only time could turn back and she could redo all the things that had been done, surely things would be very different, right? Or it wouldn't? Cagalli took let out a sigh.

She was startled when the door opened slowly and let a light came to that room. She pretended to sleep so whoever opened that door wouldn't notice her, but boy was she very wrong. That person had already seen her and known that she was still awake, that's why he decided to come in.

"Now, you don't have to pretend anymore, Cagalli. There's no need of it. I know you are not sleeping. Not at all." The voice was so masculine and gentle. Cagalli found somehow the voice was captivating and could make any girl fall for that _easily_. She got up from her bed slowly. She reminded herself that she was still _blind_ and this man must believe in that too.

"Who are you?" Cagalli looked to the source of the voice. She saw a beautiful yet handsome guy with a perfect built body. His tall was almost the same with Kira or Athrun and his blue eyes made her felt in a very deep ocean. She was afraid of this guy, afraid of being captured by this creature. He was part of devil and part of angel. His face was truly an angel's form, but his eyes, they showed more than that.

The person who opened Cagalli's door was none other than the Nelson Alstroemeria guy. He found out that he needed to reveal himself in front of them, something that certainly wouldn't be on _his liking_. Well, it'll be interesting if they know me, I guess. He thought in his own mind.

"Is that what you want to know, Cagalli? You don't want to know more?"

Cagalli was surprised that the stranger knew her name, but she stayed calm. She had been taught by Kira that she shouldn't show her expression easily to others and that made her thought again. She had been trained for that, but how could she easily opened up to Athrun?

"Well then." He leaned on the door side, folding his hands and let the door opened so there's a light in the room to make him see Cagalli clearly. "My name's **Nelson Alstroemeria**. Does that name ring a bell?"

Cagalli's eyes widened. There, in front of her was the true Alstroemeria and maybe he was there to know why she used his family's name. She was scared and she was surely shivering of his glare.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Cagalli. There's no need of it. I'll make no harm to you. I just want to know that there's someone else has the same family's name with you."

"I'm sorry. We're sorry." Cagalli said tremblingly.

Nelson smirked, knowing that he had gotten her. "Well, there's no need to apologize. What's done is done, isn't it?" Cagalli nodded hesitantly. She wished that Kira would wake up anytime but she knew that he couldn't be woken up unless it was already sunrise. But, there's no harm to try right? She kept bugging Kira to wake up unknowingly, but Kira just kept moaning and groaning about something that she didn't take a notice.

"Your brother sleep so well, maybe he is tired. We don't want to wake him up, do we?" asked him made Cagalli shivered. She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

As much as she hated to admit it, he was very handsome and captivating. If only not because he threatened her like that, she'd be probably attached to him right then.

"Well, what's wrong?" He took his body from the wall and stood steadily. He wanted to walk closer to her bed, but a hand on his right shoulder stopped him. He turned around only to find a certain green hair guy, a cute one to add, smiling at him. He looked so small and fragile, yet he got a strength that he could stop Nelson, who was bigger than the first.

"The girl will scream if you talk in such tone, Nelson."

"You know me?" Nelson knew the question was very stupid but that just slipped out from his mouth. The green hair guy smiled softly.

"Well, yes indeed. I hear you when you introduce yourself to the girl before."

"So, you are watching us?"

"Who wouldn't? I mean, the door was opened and your voice was loud enough to be heard and also it was awkward to see someone to visit at this time. Wasn't the visitor's visit had passed already, huh?"

Nelson let a 'tsck' from his mouth and didn't want to argue anymore with the little guy. He looked back to Cagalli, a quick glance and said, "Well, I guess I'll come back later than Cagalli."

After Nelson's departure, the green guy smiled softly to Cagalli, a genuine smile. Cagalli replied by thanked him and asked him who he was.

"Thanks. Anyway, who are you? My name's Cagalli Alstroemeria."

"You get the same family name with him. Are you, by any chance, his family? If so, then I've done a mistake. I'm sorry." Before he bowed down, Cagalli had said.

"No! I mean…he isn't exactly my family. It just we have a same family name. Other than that, there's nothing connecting us. Surely, it was his misunderstanding before." She stopped for a moment and continued to stare at him again. "So, what's your name then?"

The green guy smiled. _'He is cute.' _Cagalli thought. _'But, he isn't my type.'_ Thinking of that made her felt ashamed. She shook her head and shooed that thought away quickly.

"The name is **Nicol Amalfi.** It's a pleasure to meet you, Cagalli." He smiled.

**-X-**

_The darkness has arrived_

_It has taken over the day_

_The hope has lost once_

_Will it lose again?_

**-X-**

_**To be continued…**_

**-X-**

**Hi guys, how are you???**

**Sorry, it took forever to update this story. Now, Cagalli had known about Nelson. Why suddenly he showed himself in front of her? And why Nicol was there near the hospital without being sent out? Hmm....let's wait for the next chapter, 'kay?**

**And thank you very much for reviewing this chapter. I hope this chapter could be at your liking and i really meant it, hehe...**

**I hope the next chapter would be updated faster...**

**see u in the next chapter ^^**

**Feel free to read and review, it is much appreciated xP  
**


	10. Check, One Step to Checkmate

**The Devil's Love**

-x-

Chapter 10  
**"Check, One Step to Checkmate"  
**-x-

Kira was awake because of the buzzing sound from his phone. He abruptly reached it, not wanting to wake Cagalli or any other person in that room. When he looked the _id_, he was wondering whether to pick it up or not, but seeing it was _Auel_ who was calling, then it had to be connected with Vaughn somehow. "You know what time it is now, _Abyss_? You better have a good reason for this." asked Kira with a hint of annoyance in his tone. He rubbed his hair which made it messier. Looking that Cagalli was still sleeping, the lad let out a sigh. He did not intend to wake her sister just because of this.

Carefully, he sneaked out from the room, which he was very good at. Then he was leaning on the door which he had closed before. "What is it?"

"_**They're**_** more likely a good news and a bad news depending on how you decide it." **

Kira let out another sigh and continued, "Alright, bad news goes first."

"**So, see, you're asking me to search the man who kidnapped Cagalli when she was still twelve right?"** Auel – _Abyss _– stopped for a moment to let Kira to put in the information. "Go ahead." With an order from Kira, Auel continued again.

"**I'm not sure how to put this.**" Auel seemed to hesitate for a moment. He was trying to find a way to tell whatever _**it**_ was to Kira. After taking a deep breath and sure he found how to put it, Auel said, **"Alright. So, I've found who did it, however, it turns out that he had gone." **

"So, he had passed away, I assume?" asked Kira.

"**Yeah, indeed."** Kira was sure that Auel's voice was a little bit trembling, however, the former pretended to ignore it.

"And that supposed to be bad because?" He wasn't sure that was a bad news except there's something behind this.

"**The one who kidnapped her is,"** A long silence once again found its way around them until Auel continued again, "_**Kenji Asuka**_**."**

Kira's eyes widened. He didn't believe what he had just heard. It was so impossible to be true, but it was. This – whatever it was – kept perplexing him more and more. "Are you sure?" His voice was dry and it was obviously shown that he was really shocked with the news.

_Was he sure?_ No, Auel didn't want to believe with that himself, however, no matter what he did, the answer always the same. He thought that maybe he made a mistake, maybe he messed something, but no, he had done everything right, and all led to him, to _Kenji Asuka_. He wasn't sure anymore about anything. He didn't know whom to trust now, not even Kira. **"Yes**." He said that to show he was certain about the information he had just given.

"Alright then." That voice really made Auel surprised. How could he – Kira – take that calmly? He was very sure that the auburn guy was as shocked as he was before, so, why the sudden change? "So, have you told this to anyone yet?" asked Kira with the calm tone that he didn't know he manage to have.

"**Nah, I remember that you told me this as a secret between us, so, I haven't told anyone, unless you want me too."**

"I see why you call this as a bad news." Auel waited because he was sure that Kira was going to continue. "Because you're afraid that I might change my opinion about Shinn, right?"

Auel, on the other line, shook his head quickly. **"Not really. I am more afraid if you thank Vaughn for killing Kenji." **Kira was laughing a dark laugh hearing that statement. Auel could feel he was trembling hearing that laugh. "Thank you for reminding me. I shall thank him for that." He laughed once again, but this time it was a lighter laugh. "How naïve are you, Auel. I may be grateful that he was gone from this world, but still, that and Vaughn is a very different case and my goal now is to catch Vaughn."

"You don't have to worry about that. Even though he was Shinn's father, Shinn and him was different. I would never judge someone because of that. Is there anything else? I heard you have a good news for me?"

Auel knew that Kira didn't want to talk about that anymore, so, the former just followed. He was holding the documents that he had printed just now from his office which was in his house. While his left hand holding the phone, the other was grabbing the documents tightly. **"You're right, Kira." **

"What's that?" Kira was pretty convinced that he knew what Auel was talking about, but in case to make it more certain.

"**Sigh, at the time of the murder, 'he' didn't have any alibi. Even if he had, it was not a very good one."**

A smirk appeared on Kira's face. "So, I'm right, eh?"

"**Maybe, but, don't the usual killer have a very great alibi in order to cover his tracks?"**

"Even so, there's still another possibility that he doesn't have to do that."

"**I don't get you."**

"Because he is very confident that nobody will suspect him." Another sly smirk appeared on his face. Somehow, at this time, Kira looked scarier than any other devilish creature. But, if it was about Cagalli, he wouldn't hesitate even if he has to jump for her on a cliff. He wouldn't mind give his life if that means Cagalli would survive. She was, after all, his only relative left and he would do anything to make sure that girl had the happiness she should have at the first time.

Auel just nodded, not sure how to react about that. After a few moment of silence, it was Auel who decided to end the conversation and he apologized to Kira to wake the latter at such hour. Kira just said it was no problem and thanked Auel for the news. After the phone was closed, Kira's face was filled with so many emotions, mixed into one. Anger, anguish, happiness, all were shown on Kira's face especially _**passion**_.

-x-

Cagalli hadn't really gone to sleep. She couldn't sleep actually after the encounter of the real Alstroemeria family just now. Moreover, she still couldn't get the image of the young lad named Nicol Amalfi, whom had just saved her. There's something about Nicol that somehow reminded her of Athrun. Alright, she was getting out of topic here. She should not think about Athrun anymore. Not like that. She shook her head quickly.

Buzz..buzz..

It was Kira's phone, buzzing on the drawer. She wanted to pick it up, but before she could turn around, Kira had already taken it. The sound of how Kira replied to the person on the other line made Cagalli felt sorry for whoever it was. Kira always liked that. He always wanted the best for her. Not that she didn't like it, but sometimes she just wanted to be with Kira, not anything else. Maybe he just wanted to repay the time for leaving her alone in the world, but she wasn't alone, was she? She had a stepfather who cared for her very much. Yeah, although it led her into _that mess_.

She still remembered when she was kidnapped at the age of twelve. It was the first time she met Kira. Kira, who saved her, turned out to be her real brother, her family. Oh, she could not express how happy she was at that time. Sure she was still scared of the kidnap, but if that the price she must pay to see Kira, she would be gladly to do that.

After Kira had gotten out from the room, she sat up on her bed, leaning on the wall behind her. She stared at the ceiling for long time. Never once in her life she felt such sorrow. It was probably because soon enough she couldn't play this pretend anymore, soon enough everything would be revealed. She was too busy thinking to realize that the window, which was next to her bed, was slowly opened and a man, hiding behind a mask, was sneaking inside the room.

In just a blink of an eye, Cagalli's mouth was being covered by a white gentle hand. She knew this scent, it was so familiar. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the beautiful emerald orbs that she had ever seen. Tears slowly rolled down from her eyes, making _the man_ behind the mask felt sad. _He _didn't want to do that, but it was still _his_ job.

_He_ was carrying Cagalli in bridal style and before he left, he left a note on her bed.

_It has been so long since the last time the night choose to act  
Now, it chose to arise  
to come out from its hide out  
It will come to get what its back  
or maybe to take what is most precious to you_

-**Vaughn the Phantom-**

It was then Kira decided to come. But, when he opened it, Cagalli was nowhere to be found. The window was opened, the wind breeze was slowly came to the room. He clenched his fist. His eyes felt with anger and hatred. He was going to get Cagalli back from Vaughn even if that means he had to sacrifice himself. He had to move fast. Who knows what would happen to Cagalli if he didn't do that? First, he needed to calm himself. He took a deep breath before searching inside the room, hoping that Vaughn would let something behind except the note on the pillow he had found earlier.

When he was sure the crime scene was clear, he decided to make a call. The first one came to his head was, "Duel, I need you to gather everyone now. It's urgent."

A growl was heard across the line. **"Why's that Freedom? You know what time it is right?"** Kira gave a sad smile. He had just done that to Auel earlier. He was so upset. He didn't know whom to blame. Auel was just calling to give the news as fast as he could and Kira couldn't blame the former because of that. He was the one, after all, who went out from the room letting Cagalli widely opened. If only he answered that phone inside.

No, he shook his head. He didn't have time for resentment. He needed to clear his thought. The first thing to do now is to gather all the Archangel and did what he could now.

"Our only hope has gone. We need to hurry before the times up." Another growl was heard and then _Duel_ just closed the phone making Kira smirked. This, he thought, is going to be fun. He would enjoy the time with his adversary, _Vaughn_ or maybe he should say _**Athrun Zala**_.

A message came and he checked his inbox. He just smiled to see that it was from Duel

From : **Duel  
**To : **Freedom**  
Subject : **-**  
Everyone shall gather at the meeting room ASAP  
Before it's too late and we will not have any hope left

-x-

"_What are you doing at here, Nicol? That is your name right?" asked Cagalli to the cute guy who had just helped her from Nelson._

_He nodded as an answer for Cagalli's question of his name. "I'm sorry. I don't mind to intervene just now. It was just he was so rude. Oh, anyway, I was visiting __**my friend**__ just now and I coincidently ran into your room and yeah, you know the rest."_

_Cagalli nodded as a reply. She was grateful of having Nicol company at that time because she didn't want to be alone for a moment and Nelson, unfortunately, wasn't the company she was looking for. She wondered what would happen next because the__** family**__ had found her. _

"_So, I guess I should go now. It's already so late. I think you should go to sleep." Nicol took that as a time to leave. He didn't want to involve in whatever would happen. Thinking of __**that**__ just made him felt sad. They never wanted to be at that place at the first time, but destiny seemed to have another way. He looked at Cagalli sadly. Maybe, just maybe, she was really the light that they had been searching for. The light which could guide them to get out from the darkness._

_Cagalli waved her hands to greet him before the lad disappeared from her vision. "Nicol Amalfi?" she whispered his name slowly. Somehow, it gave her the calming feeling she was looking for just now. "His eyes are so similar to Athrun's." She gave a sad smile. "God, what are You planning now? Why we have to walk on this path?"_

-x-

**

* * *

Guys, I'm back? Probably not yet. Anyway, I've finally made myself to update this story. I am very happy to finish this chapter. I don't want to give a promise that I can not fulfill it, but I guarantee you guys that I will never abandon my story, just maybe it will be a HIATUS, yet I'm not sure.**

**Oh, is this chapter good enough for you guys? Sorry, no romance yet, but next chapter will probably fill with it. I wonder what will happen with Cagalli? Lol. Okay, enough with the bluff. Just enjoy reading and mind to review? ^^**

**Regards,**

**Vaughnthephantom**


End file.
